


Bittersweet (Klance)

by caffeiiine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn, Voltron, klance, lots of swearing, vld, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeiiine/pseuds/caffeiiine
Summary: "Like him? No!"





	Bittersweet (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Character Ages  
>  Keith - 19  
>  Lance 19  
>  Hunk - 19  
>  Pidge - 18  
>  Shiro 21
> 
> Thank you! <3

“Guys!” Lance jogged into the library on the second floor of campus. Obviously forgetting it’s a library.

“What’s up?” Pidge asked, darting her eyes to Lance and off the screen of her laptop.

“I passed~”

Keith scoffed from the other side of the table, “That’s a surprise.”

“No it  _ isn’t, _ smartass.” Lance retorted, turning to Keith, which, was actually a bad idea, because Keith then punched him in shoulder.

“Jesus!” Lance yelped, “Okay, okay. Don’t mess with Mullet.”

He took a seat next to everyone else, at a secluded table towards the back corner of the library. Some of the windows were open, letting in the familiar scent of summer rain that hung in the air. Lance loved rain. There was just something about it that made him feel so comfortable.

“So,” Pidge started, “You guys wanna come to my dorm or something after this?”

“Sure..” A pondering expression immediately showed on Keith’s face, “Wait, after  _ what _ exactly?”

She shut her laptop and carefully placed it into her bag, “Right, right. I guess I assumed we were gonna chill here for little bit. Let’s go.”

 

After a while of Lance and Pidge playing Overwatch, and Hunk watching something on tv, it was getting quite late. Keith decided to  _ attempt _ to cook dinner, considered Hunk was out with Pidge, getting groceries or something. It was just him.. And Lance.

His mindset was, as always,  _ “What could possibly go wrong?”  _ And, most of the time, a lot went wrong, but hey, gotta do what you gotta do.

Pidge’s kitchen was nearly a kitchenette. Which, he assumed, made sense, because college kids can’t usually afford apartments that are all that _ big. _ There were a couple cabinets, and drawers, and honestly, Keith didn’t know what he was gonna cook. Or, more vaguely, he had no idea  _ how  _ to cook.

“Hey Keith, you’re cooking?”

He could already tell who was speaking to him, so he hesitated turning to the voice of Lance. 

“I guess,” Keith replied, looking at the cutting board like he’s never seen one before. But, he didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of Lance. He’d probably annoy him about it. So, by instinct, he opened the fridge, picked up a tomato, and brought it to the cutting board.

“What’re you making?” Lance questioned. Keith didn’t answer, because, he knew as much about what he was cooking as Lance did. So he started cutting the tomato, only looking at that, and not turning back to Lance.

Lance leaned closer, “Keith?” 

He didn’t answer, but this was irritating. He cut faster.

“Keeeith~” 

The knife moved faster.

Lance realized that, “Woah, dude! You’re gonna hurt yourself!”

And in that instant, the blade slipped and entered Keith’s hand. Blood dripped on the cutting board and the counter.

“FUCK!” He yelled in agony, gripping his wrist, avoiding the deep gash on his palm.

He could see the worry and panic on Lance’s face. Did he actually care that much? It was hard for Keith to believe he cared at all.

“Shit, shit… Um-” He gripped Keith’s wrist, pulling his hand under the sink and turning on the faucet.

He gritted his teeth as the water hit the wound. Glancing down, he realized how much blood there was. The water was pretty much red as it ran down his hand and into the sink. 

“ Dios mío…” Lance muttered. Keith felt his face go red.

Shit.

But Lance wasn’t looking, thank God, because if he was, he’d question Keith. And Keith didn’t know  _ how _ to explain himself. Instead, Lance was headed to the bathroom to get something. He knew his way around Pidge’s place, because they hung out often. Shortly, he came back with a roll of medical bandages and some kinda gauze.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Keith asked.

“Nah, man. But I can try.”

He placed the cotton gauze on the cut first, and began wrapping the bandages around Keith’s hand. Then he grabbed some kitchen scissors and cut the bandage to a good length, stepping backward.

“Not bad,” Keith looked at the dressing of his wound, and back at Lance, “Thanks.”

 

Later, after they ate dinner (that Hunk made,) Keith called Shiro to pick him up. He only had a motorcycle, which he had left at his own apartment, but Shiro had a car, so things would work out. Of course, he would usually walk, but it was still raining out, and he didn’t want to get soaked.

Shiro texted him to let him know he was outside. Keith headed out as he said bye to everybody.

Once in the car, Keith sat in the passenger's seat, shut the door, and pouted a bit.

“Hey Kogane~” Shiro seemed fine, same as usual. He ruffled Keith’s hair, who smiled weakly. Shiro then realized he wasn’t so happy, “You okay?”

“Not really..”

Shiro shot him a questioning glance, as to ask  _ “What’s wrong?” _

Keith looked through the window, avoiding eye contact.

“I think I like someone."


End file.
